Never Walk Alone
by Raidou The 16th
Summary: 2009, last day before summer break in Gekkoukan High. Four students are ready to go into their oh so sweet vacation. Until they hear of one little rumor that may, or may not change their lives. Or perhaps end their lives... OC story, characters from P3 make appearances, of course. R&R, enjoy.
1. School's Out

**Sup? So, first post of 2016. New story, because... because. I dunno, I was bored. This idea is a bit old but only now I decided to work on it. Anyway, insert usual disclaimers here, this story is full of oc's, so be warned. This is just a small adventure that is likely to have a few chapters. Nothing that big. Hopefully. So... yeah, on with it.**

* * *

I panted hard as I sat at my corner. A pack of ice was almost immediately slammed on my face. Did he even know how that worked...?

The cheering was kinda loud for just a club challenge.

... Which I was starting to question why I accepted.

Dammit, Kyo.

I spat into the bucket by my side and began to hear the words of the aforementioned douche grinning widely at me.

"Dude, this is awesome! We are indeed closing the semester with a bang, this is a match for the whole student body of Gekkoukan to remember! I don't understand a lot of boxing, but keep your guard and the great work up, you're doing great," he said as he patted me on the back. I adjusted my mouth piece with a sigh and got up.

As Sanada-san got up as well and approached the center of the ring, I got a lingering feeling... I dunno, just a flash.

The bell would be tolling for me, that day.

... What the Hell was I thinking?

Shaking my head, I put my guard up.

...

Incoming.

* * *

The last day of exams before summer break... at last! We were mere hours away from summer freedom and I could not express how awesome that felt.

After stretching my arms and shaking my head, I looked back at my colleague sitting behind me. "Hey, Kyo, you ready for the last day of suf- ooof course you aren't..."

My friend was laid face down on his desk... apparently the other days did a number on him. "Third year, man... it's killing me... why can't it be as easy as last year... why?!" He sobbed once, always the drama queen.

I patted him on the back twice. "Did you study, though?"

"I did, but studying is ineffective in this system..." He lifted his face and pointed a thumb towards himself before grabbing my shoulders. "I've been awake for five days straight, Takeshi. Five! Days! Straight! And I can't answer these questions!" He removed the glasses from his forehead and hung them on his collar before leaning back on his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm so doomed... but hey, enough about me. How are you holding up?"

"I've taken the time off from boxing club to study since last week instead of pulling all nighters, so I'm kinda not as doomed as you... some harm intended," I said with a small and smug, but friendly grin.

"Some done," Kyo answered, rolling his eyes playfully.

"But look on the bright side, which happens to be our left right now," I looked towards the classroom's window. It was sunny outside... a perfect day, except for the exams. "It's summer in Tatsumi Port Island! We're young, this is the place to be, and we'll be free soon. Don't worry, man, we'll be hanging out with Keita and Shizuka shortly."

"I guess." Kyo was still looking towards the window... or to the left. I didn't know, he was looking at something.

And then I saw that gleam in his eyes.

... Hm... why did I feel a chill run down my spine?

Kyo and I always used to be in the middle of some shenanigans, mostly because of him. All the third year classes had some kind of class clown, but he was the like the boss of all of them. He was always up to something, and that got him in some minor trouble quite some times, be it with authorities, people stronger than him or girls. And I always seemed to be mixed up with his ploys, strangely enough... I should have known better than to trust him, but despite the rantings and 'told ya' speeches I wasted on him, it all ended up to be good fun. Served more or less as the basis of our friendship, you know?

I tried to search for the exact spot he was looking at: He was gazing at Sanada-san.

"Hey, man, you wanna start summer break with a bang?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna or not?"

"Uh..." I trailed off.

Kyo scowled in a way that I assumed was playfully impatient, then got up. "Be right back," he said before going towards Sanada-san's direction. They talked for a brief while and after the captain of the boxing team nodded, he darted out of the class with a smirk.

Why was I afraid?

Test would begin in some minutes... I didn't think he'd have that much time to plan something extremely wicked.

Eventually he came back and sat behind me again, before patting me on the back two times. I couldn't see it because I didn't bother to look back, but I could feel his smirk. Or maybe I could hear a low chuckle. I dunno.

I psyched myself as the teacher passed around handing the exams. I felt ready for them... would probably do well.

...

...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! Everyone handed their exams and summer break had finally begun!

"Yeah!" I yelled out loud, couldn't resist it. Finally. As I turned back to face Kyo...

He was already standing up on his chair.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem... Third year class F, a minute of your attention, please."

Most people turned around to face him. "After this long week of exams, I think you all deserve to be sent into summer break with a nice spectacle. And that's why I present to you the challenge of the semester... two of the best boxers from Gekkoukan are gonna duke it out at the gym, ladies and gentlemen!"

People started showing interest. They all turned towards Kyo as he spoke. Intrigued and curious expressions, mostly smiles all around.

"The challenger..."

... he motioned towards me...?

"Takeshi Yamamoto, will go up against the undisputed captain of the school's team..."

He motioned towards Sanada-san, who was already getting up and walking towards my desk.

Goddammit...

"Akihiko Sanada! This will be a match to remember, people!" He said, and people actually started cheering.

"Now, you, students of the third year class F will have the opportunity to witness this exclusive moment: The official face-off between the two fighters!" He continued.

Sanada-san had approached me, and was smiling as if to say 'play along, man'. Seeing little reason to not do so, I nodded as I took a somewhat lazy stance and put on a game face.

The captain smirked before striking his own stance and staring into my eyes.

...

More like deep inside my soul.

Those were the eyes of a freaking wolf, dammit.

... How was I supposed to face him, again?

"Look at the sparks flying! Can you all feel the tension rising between these two?! All the makings for the greates boxing challenge Gekkoukan has ever seen!"

As Kyo continued his wacky narration, Sanada-san broke his stance and offered his hand for a shake. I guess that was a habit he got in the years of boxing...? Shaking hands was not exactly a thing for me, but I shook his, anyway.

He gave my hand a firm squeeze, renewing the feeling that I was gonna get my ass handed to me that day, and went back to his desk to get his things.

I didn't even bother to register what Kyo had to say next. Dammit, man...

After the agitation died down and people started leaving the class, Kyo came to me.

"So, wh-" he started, but I quickly interrupted him by raising a finger in front of him.

"... For how long have you been planning this?" I asked him.

"... three months," he answered, a bit defeated.

... that... how... "You managed to keep me of all people in the dark about that for three whole months?"

He just raised his shoulders and gave a smile that made me think that he'd say 'ta-dah...?', if he thought about it in time. But he didn't. I know him well enough.

I actually have to congratulate him. To arrange all of that in three months and keep me from knowing anything... that was anchievement.

Besides, it could have been worse. He could be scheming far worse behind my back.

...

I subconsciously took my hand to my neck, but I caught myself doing it. Since it was there, might as well scratch the back of my neck to hopefully get rid of the chill in my spine.

I sometimes questioned my own luck with people.

Ahem... "... Okay, I'll play along. Would be a waste to let people down like that."

"Awesome!" Kyo cheered. "I even bought you the most badass shorts ever! Everyone's gonna have such a blast... I should have sold tickets for this."

... he what? "You... bought... shorts... for me?"

"Yeah! Isn't that awfully considerate of me?"

Do note that Kyo had to learn a lot about consideration. Sigh...

"Yeah. I'll, uh... go do some stuff and I'll be back in some minut-"

"The Hell are you talking about, the fight is in 45 minutes! Weren't you listening?!"

... Actually, no I wasn't. Must have been what he was saying when I spaced out during his speech back in the class.

"Ey, Takeshi! Did you get knocked out just imagining Akihiko-san punching your face in?" Kyo continued. I must have spaced out yet again. "Go there, get ready and put up a show for the school!"

Why was he being so pushy? Then again, that was just like him, so never mind. "yeah, yeah, I'll go there."

"Awesome! That's my man! See you there." He said as he brought his glasses down from his forehead to his eyes, then turning around and leaving.

Seeing no reason to linger around there, I began making my way down(town, walking fas- no, kidding) to the gym, not before stopping by the kiosk to buy some sweetlicious melon bread. People sporadically addressed me about the fight: apparently, the whole school was in the know and was gonna go see the show. Great.

Even though it was bad to fight on a full stomach, I couldn't resist the taste of that snack. I took a breather of five or more minutes before I went to the restroom.

...

...

"You gotta be kidding me..." I said aloud to myself with a deadpan on my face as I held the shorts Kyo bought in front of me. It was a blue, red and white striped pair of shorts, with the word 'FOX' written in big letters under its belt.

Where in the Hell did he get that?

The rest of the equipment was inside of a bag next to the shorts. I guess he bought everything in the same store. Or ordered everything from the same e-store. He surely had time for that, I didn't doubt anything, anymore.

I put on the shorts and everything else. Seeing that I was alone in the restroom, I decided to warm up and stretch a bit. A week and a half away from the club may have cause me to slack off a bit. But that was not going to change the fact that I'll at least try to try my best.

... or change the fact that I'd most likely lose. Badly.

Sanada-san was a monster... I'd like to believe I was second to his skill in the club, but even then, most of the guys gave me trouble whenever we sparred. Granted, I won most of the time, as well, but Sanada-san just stomped them all throughout. He had little to no challenge in the club.

Which was why I never even sparred against him, even though he asked me to a few times. I never thought I stood a chance.

But that day was different. People were gonna be disappointed if I didn't go against him. Besides, the woe was always in the way people looked at things. If I started thinking about it being fun, it was gonna be fun.

And fun it was gonna be.

See? It worked.

I heard my cellphone ring in the pocket of the pants I was about to put in my backpack. It was a message from Kyo: 'Can I come in?'

"Yeah!" I just yelled. Soon after, I heard the door opening.

"Eyo. We're gonna go in five minutes, I'll be the guy that stays in the corner and throws cold water in your face. That cool?" Kyo asked me.

"Sure, whatever." I answered.

"Great! We're gonna rock this club, dude. Say, did you like the shorts?"

"I just wanna know where you got that from."

"Internet."

Figures.

"Anyway, are you ready?" Kyo asked again. He seemed to be really cheerful today.

"I dunno, do I look ready?" I asked as I threw a one-two in the air, fast as I could.

"Hell yeah."

"Then I am."

* * *

 **aaaand first chapter done. I was gonna put the character sheet for Kyo and Takeshi under the author's notes, but meh. Anyway, same as always, review box below, Raidou the 16th, I approve this message. *thumbs up* See ya in whatever I write next.**


	2. High Speed Canvas

**Hey, back with this again. Disclaimers, blablabla, on with it.**

* * *

After saying my line, I walked forward and touched Takeshi's shoulder.

... After waiting a while, nothing happened.

Hm. Figures.

I scoffed audibly. "Congratulations on making me go along with the most stupid thing I've ever heard, Shizuka," I threw a glance and a deadpan at her. Seriously, that was retarded.

...

I suddenly felt the tip of my fingers twitch with a strange coldness.

What was that about famous last words, again...?

"Well, at least it was fun, right guys?" The girl answered with smile so cheeky that-

My phone vibrated before I could complete the thought. I heard some of the others' phones ring, as well.

A message...

 _'You just might get it.'_

...

* * *

Hmph... women... how could they take so freaking long in the bathroom?

Don't give me that 'make-up' excuse... she knew very well by how many times I told her that she didn't need that shit.

I sighed to myself as I leaned back on the wall outside of my class. Exams were over, finally, and as soon as she handed her test, Shizuka made a mad dash to the bathroom. And I was kept waiting since.

Didn't Takeshi have a match today? I just hoped we didn't miss that because someone was taking their sweet time... doing whatever she was doing.

I fixed my bandanna once more, before getting tired of fixing it over and over again. I took it off and ruffled my hair. Looking at the window in front of me, it was still very much red... wouldn't need to dye it again anytime soon. I needed a haircut, though...

Oh, there she was.

"Baack," she said, approaching me.

"Goddamn, I thought you actually needed help there. Was about to kick the door down and drag you outta there, myself," I answered. Dammit, she was wearing lipstick. I swear she did that on purpose. "Do I need to remind you of how much I hate it when you do that." I motioned towards her lips.

She opened a smile as I said that then edged closer to me. "Silly... if you're not happy with that, why don't you kiss the red outta my lips?"

"You don't need a lame excuse like that for me to kiss you, you know that?"

"Well, excuuuuse me, tough guy. I didn't know you were that easy," she said, taking a small step back and turning her previously slightly lustful smile to a more playfully smug grin.

I just rolled my eyes at that. Same old Shizuka. "So, you gonna watch Takeshi's match with me?"

"Ooh, he's fighting today? Against who?"

She really didn't know...? Kyo'd been running his mouth all over the corridors about that..."Akihiko Sanada, from class F..."

"Who do you think will win, Keita?" She asked again. She didn't know who Sanada was...? Where was she all this time?

"To be honest... I'm thinking Takeshi will take the beating of his life."

She made a clearly surprised face. "Seriously? Wasn't he supposed to be really strong?"

"Yeah, but Sanada is a monster. At least according to Aragaki. The two of them fight all the time, and they're basically on the same level. As much as I like the guy, I honestly don't think Takeshi stand a chance against me in a fight. Imagine him against someone like Shinjiro." I answered.

Here's a little story. Aragaki once slapped a cigarette outta my hand because he didn't like the smoke. I got angry and fought back.

And that was how I quit smoking. I kinda owed the guy for that.

Speaking of the devil, he passed near us on his way to the stairs and threw me a glance. I nodded at him, he nodded back.

"Ouch..." Shizuka winced. Sorry, but it was that grim.

"But still, I wanna see how well he fares. You coming along?"

"Hm... alright," she replied, a bit apathetically. Maybe she was a bit reluctant to go watch Takeshi probably lose.

...

...

I freaking swear she did that on purpose.

We got to the gym and picked two seats to watch to fight, but as soon as we took our seats, she got up and freaking left again. The fight was gonna start in a few minutes and I was there, waiting, with my backpack sitting by my side because some asshole tried to steal her place.

His severed head was gonna fly straight at the nose of the next punk who tried the same.

No, just kidding.

People were starting to fill the seats, while some decided to stay down there, closer to the ring. Some people passed me by and looked at me kinda weird.

What? Can't a guy save a seat for his girl, now?

Begone!

I didn't vocalize the thought, but my expression surely scared people from giving me looks.

Hm...

"Checkity check, hey, hey!" The guy was already testing the PA down there. Where the Hell wa-

There she was.

"Ladies aaaaand gentlemen! I'm Junpei Iori, your host for today's spectacle!" I could hear the guy yelling as Shizuka lifted my backpack and plopped her ass down.

"Sorry for the holdup. What did I miss," she asked.

"Nothing, really. Things are about to start."

"Great!" She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. "I just hope Takeshi's gonna be okay."

"The moment you've been waiting for iiis heeree!" The jester wearing a cap continued his spiel. "Today, the fiercest fighters in Gekkoukan are gonna duke it out, right in front of your eyes! I can barely hold my excitement!"

No, you can't.

"How about you?!" he asked pointed the mic towards some of the girls near the ring. Some of them went along with it, cheering and even screaming. The famous Sanada fangirls... Sigh. I visibly rolled my eyes at that.

"Our contestants are getting ready, and will be up in the ring shortly. So hold on tight! If you can, that is."

So there's still a minute or two until the fight.

I just hope Takeshi doesn't get beat up so badly...

...

...

...

"Did you hear that? The time's near. You gotta focus, concentrate. Put up a great fight. You're the star of the show, man, don't let your dreams be-"

"Shh. I'm trying to do just that, but your babbling isn't helping." I kindly told Kyo to shut up before I hung my head and closed my eyes once more. Not outta shame, or anything, it was just something I always did when the pressure was starting to get to me. After a deep breath, I almost literally shot up from my bench and started hopping from side to side, loosing myself up. Rolled my shoulders a few times, relaxed my neck, then shook all the bad vibes to the ground.

I dunno what I was doing, I just saw what the fighters on the big leagues did. Only habit I had was to keep quiet for a while, but that whole shaking the tension away thing kinda came naturally, that moment.

Curious thing was: hopping around actually helped. I was fresher than before.

"Gekkoukan! Iiiiiiiiiiit's... tiiiiiime!" Even I could hear that loud and clear.

"Let's go?" I asked Kyo.

"Let's go!" He said, and we busted out of the door, starting to stroll towards the ring. There was even a way through the crowd of people that decided to stay closer to the ring. Walking through it was kinda cool.

Kyo, however, was the one who was really excited with it all. He began revving up the crowd and stuff, and strangely enough, it kinda worked. yeah, less than half the people there cheered, but it still made for some good vibes.

"Fighting! In the blue corner! The challenger... Takeshi! Yamamoto!"

Iori-kun announced as I got up into the ring. Or was going to, until Kyo tapped my shoulder.

"No shirts allowed. Just saying." He kinda whispered, because he had to beat all the voices in the gym.

... Really?

I got up in the ring and took my shirt off.

To feel a chill throughout my whole body.

The stares... the stares!

There was the pressure again. Why were there so many people staring?!

Calm down... hopefully Sanada-san would steal that spotlight. Yeah, the girls loved him, he'd surely keep all the looks for himself.

How come those seconds were passing so damn slow, announce the guy already!

"Fighting! In the red corner! The captain... Akihiko! Sanada!"

Thank you.

There was Sanada-san, coming from the other restroom across the gym, along with that blue haired friend of his. He was already shirtless and-

Crap, my ears.

How high pitched can those girls' voices be?

At least they were staring at someone else.

He strolled towards the ring and hopped in, not giving a single glance towards the girls. He commented something with his... what I assumed was his corner man, before turning towards the center of the ring once more.

The middle school's P.E teacher stepped up in the ring. I guess he was gonna be the referee?

Iori-kun continued his antics, but my mind was elsewhere.

Okay, time to think up a strategy against Sanada-san: I knew he was an in-fighter who liked to rush people down an stay on the offensive. I fought in a pretty similar style, only I was a bit more defensive. I had less reach then him, so... counter hits? Then again, other guys in the club tried rushing him down and he just out boxed them to death from out of their reach.

Goddammit.

I'll come up with something as I go along.

Famous last words, I know.

The referee called us to the center of the ring, and we went there.

The man had short black hair and was taller than us, but already had some grey locks. I dunno, I thought his hair looked cool. I wanted mine to look like that when I got older.

"I want a fair fight, yada yada yada, you know the drill. I'm sure that you won't bite each other's ears off, but do try to refrain from striking below the belt. You know how that hurts. Elbows are a no no, too. I think that's it. Well, back to your corners!" He said as he patted our backs.

I walked back to my corner and Kyo handed me the blue helmet with a grin so wide, I don't think he needed to say anything. I put it on and took another deep breath, and Sanada-san did the same, only his corner man actually had something to say to him.

The referee then motioned for us to stand up, and we did.

No turning back now...

After looking at each of our faces, he motioned for Iori behind the table and he rang the bell.

Okay, since I didn't know what to do yet, I decided to study him a bit before I did anything.

Apparently, however, Sanada-san didn't have the same idea.

I had to think quickly to block his jab. My guard was below the ideal, I had to keep that in mind.

Another one came my way, but I could dodge it this time. Where was the opening, though? He recovered way too quickly, I couldn't counter attack.

Scratch what I thought earlier, he was actively studying me, at least he was considering what bait I'd bite.

Well, two could play that game.

I decided to throw my own jab, quickly as I could an-

Ugh!

Where the hell did that left come from?!

He stuffed my jab with a psychic left straight.

Granted, it wasn't that strong, but it surely went against my momentum...

... hey, what if...

I consciously staggered back slightly and made a pained face.

He bit it, I could actually see his right coming for my face, for once.

You know what was weird? I don't think any of the guys in the club fought southpaw style, only Sanada-san. I wasn't used to dodging short blows to the right, so I had to actually put my mind into dodging to the right side, but that favored me a bit. I weaved to the right, under his hook and threw a strong right to his ribs. Awesome, it connected, and the impact sent him reeling a bit.

Time to capitalize on that. I turtled up, raising a guard in front of me and stepped forward. Just then I became conscious of the cheering again.

I aimed a punch to his face, but he blocked it. Not giving him the chance to react, I followed with another one, now aimed to his body, and he blocked it. I was managing to keep the pressure game going, two more punches were blocked without reaction.

I then wound up a straight to try and open his guard.

And he stepped forward like he didn't block the punch before. All I knew was that his left was coming towards my face.

And I fell, just like that. Bang, straight to my chin. I fell on my ass with my eyes widened, as if I'd just ran full speed into a tree branch that was in front of me.

How did he do that? Did he catch my rhythm, or something?

I looked up to see Sanada-san taking a step back with a neutral expression. My head was starting to weigh a bit... I was actually a bit dizzy. How quick was that?

How was I supposed to counter that...?

"Seven!"

... Oh shit!

I supported myself on my hands and got up, then raised my guard. After shaking my head, I nodded towards the referee, and he nodded back, before letting us continue the fight. People cheered louder than before for a moment, and I could see that Sanada had a small grin on his face.

Before I could properly stand my ground, he rushed at me, already demanding me to block a strong left hook which didn't leave me space to throw even a jab.

And there I was, stuck on the defensive again. Two other punches followed, and I could no longer stay on the same spot. I tried to weave away, but he chased me down every sidestep I took, until I was in the ropes. It was like every movement of mine was predicted and he had me completely under control! What trickery was that?!

Once in the ropes, he began mixing up heights and it went south from there. As much as I'd like it to be, my guard wasn't omnipresent and could only cover so much space at a time.

The only pause he gave me was to wind up a right hook, which I desperately tried to duck...

To the wrong side. I only noticed it when I started the motion. Freaking lefty fighter!

But strangely enough, the punch didn't come...

... a feint!

I instinctively raised my left hand for a guard, and sure enough, his left hand hit my guard. I wasn't looking at his face, but that was my only chance to try and hit a right counter to the side of his head, full force. Now or never...!

...

...

"Yeah!" I cheered from my spot, even though my yell was muffled by the fangirls' gasps, winces and everything else. Even Shizuka raised invisible pompons for Takeshi. That hit was legit! Hell, the guy was doing good.

Just as he hit that massive right and Akihiko was sent staggering back, the bell rang, ending the first round. Both fighters looked at each other for a brief moment before they went back to their corners.

"Damn, that was hype. I didn't know Takeshi had that in him... I'm proud." I looked at Shizuka, who laid her head on my shoulder again. "What do you think?"

"I dunno... he took a bit of a beating there..." she answered, a bit downtrodden.

"But he still stood out in the end and delivered that sick punch. Must've rocked Sanada's world," I said, a bit excited, I must confess.

"... I guess."

Hm. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno... why do you enjoy that? I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy watching two shirtless hot guys as much as the next person, but... I don't see a lot of sense in fighting like that."

... She thought Takeshi was hot. Personally, the guy was more average than an NPC in a videogame. Not sure what to think about that, but duly noted.

"I think that's more a guy's thing. Maybe because of power? To watch two people proving themselves? Because it's fun? I dunno, I don't claim to be a know it all of why we like to fight. We just do."

"Yeah, but..." she trailed off before sighing and looking back at the ring. Of course my answer didn't satisfy her. It didn't even satisfy myself, to be honest. If I didn't have better shit to think about, I'd actually ponder about that a bit.

Kyo was slapping a pack of ice on Takeshi's face and talking to him. Akihiko was getting told by that blue haired kid, like he knew what he was saying. Just looking at his fringe makes me think that he didn't know what he was saying.

The bell rang again, signalling the second round.

...

...

Kyo slapped me on the back. "Do your damn best!"

Well, time to go. I put on my mouthpiece and stood up, ready to face Sanada again.

Okay, that time, I'd take a different approach. From what I saw the round before, he had managed to catch my rhythm and threw me out of it, I only countered him by mistake. So, what I had to do was to step forward and not let him get his groove on.

And step forward I did, raising a guard in front of my face. I began to rush him down with jabs, hooks and straights, advancing at each strike. His guard wasn't showing many signs of opening, but then I started varying my blows. I took it to his body, then his guard started lowering a bit. I guess he was starting to get the memo that my intention was to hit his gut.

He couldn't stand his ground much like me in the last round, and began to be pushed back. Soon, I felt myself moving forward smoothly, I was dictating the rhythm of the dance. I put so much effort into not letting him attack, maybe it was working.

I pushed my way until Sanada-san was in the ropes. His guard was really strong, but I was finally starting to crack it. I even connected a few blows to his body before his guard lowered a bit. A few strong ones made his back stretch the ropes back, even. When I could see his eyes above the gloves, I noticed that was my chance. Going with the flow of my punches, I aimed one straight to his temple. That was gonna knock him out, for sure. To me, it was gonna be such a clean hit, it was like I could see things in slow motion. One chance, one tiny chance.

I released my right arm with all my strength on a strong right hook.

Sanada-san leaned back on the ropes and avoided my punch. Coming back with the momentum, he hit a left straight to my jaw.

And I lost it there. I just fell, my legs gave in underneath me. I only saw blurry faces in front of me, and I couldn't make out the noises around me.

As much as I tried to, I couldn't stand back.

... Clever... son of a...

I blacked out right there and then.

...

* * *

 **Done. Same as always, review box below, Raidou the 16th, I approve this message, see ya.**


	3. Black Magic

**Back with this. Sup? Same old, enjoy.**

* * *

Ugh...

What was going on...?

I sat up straight and took a brief while to adjust to the new lighting.

Where was I?

After blinking a few times, I finally got used to the...

The...

... Scratch that. I wasn't about to get used to that place anytime soon.

...

* * *

Ugh...

What was going on...?

I sat up straight and took a brief while to adjust to the new lighting.

Where was I?

After blinking a few times, I finally got used to the bright lights of the infirmary.

Oh yeah... I lost. Almost forgot for a second.

... I actually did for a second. Why didn't I hurt, anymore?

... How long have I been out...?

"Oh my God, you're awake!" I heard Kyo by my side.

What was with him...?

"Yeah, somewhat," I answered as I sat up on the bed. "I lost, huh? Figures."

"Yes! He remembers that!" He cheered loudly, doing a fist pump and stuff. "Now tell me, Takeshi, do you remember my name?"

... What the Hell was he on about? "Dude, are you high?"

"Please, man, I gotta know," he said, almost crying. "It's been years, man. Tell me you remember my name, please..."

I tilted my head to the side.

What?

"Shut up, Kyo, this ain't funny! How long have I been out for?"

"I missed you so much, dude, it's been 4 ye-hahahahahah," and he burst out laughing. "I can't keep that up with a straight face." He took off the sweater he had over his uniform. Was he really trying to fool me? "You've been out for some 20 minutes. I dunno, didn't exactly count. How you holding up?"

"I sure feel better than I should. What happened?"

"Oh. Edogawa gave you one of his miracle medicines... I guess it was a painkiller? I don't claim to know what any of that is..."

Speaking of Mr. Edogawa, the teacher walked through the bead curtains which seemed to divide the room. "Oh, you're awake. Do you feel any pain?"

"No. Thank you, Edogawa-san." I thanked politely as I could, but really. Couldn't trust the man.

"I see the antidote worked!" Antidote?! What?! How did that even- "But it may have a few side effects later, such as headaches, or other complications." ... "So, to stop that from happening, I prepared the concoction, which should only act on the side effects." He said, holding up a vial of a blue... green... blue... definitely blue liquid.

... Where do I begin?

Maybe I shouldn't even begin.

Sigh...

I just held up my hand. The teacher walked towards me and passed the vial. I smelled he conte- crap!

I coughed and hacked a few times.

"Dude, you okay?"

I held up a hand in front Kyo for some seconds as I recovered from the coughing fit, before putting my thumb up to answer his question.

Pinching my nose closed, I took a tiny sip of that hellish liquid.

...

And then I downed the rest, tasting every single drop.

That thing had no right of being so delicious when it smelled so freaking bad.

How did that even work...?

No, I don't want to know how that worked, or what were the ingredients of that, or how that was made.

I handed back the vial. As good as it was, I didn't want to think about it again.

The man had a smile that crept me out a bit. "Well, you're good for now. Come back if you get any symptoms, even though I don't think you should have any."

I just nodded and grabbed my things. I was still in those shorts, now that I noticed, so I picked up my shirt and put it on, just so I didn't walk around without a shirt. I thanked the teacher again and took off with Kyo to the lockers, where I could get a towel and take a bath, or something.

During our stroll, he didn't take long to open his mouth. "So, was it fun?"

"As fun a getting punched to death can get." I said, shaking my head.

"Hey, man, you're alive, fans are proud, that's what matters. You're a hero now, your name is now written in the school's hall of fame."

"I'm only alive because of some wizardry, dude. Literally." The last word came out with a crack as I almost laughed at what I said.

"Still, all worked out to good fun in the end. Akihiko-san was pretty strong, though, even I could see that." Kyo said, downgrading his tone to a more worried one.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone can touch that guy. But oh, well. At least I landed some hits." I couldn't stop myself from smirking, that time. That was a pretty flashy counter I hit, even though it was just pure luck... "But you're right. It was kinda fun. Maybe I should stop being a scaredy cat and actually start sparring with him during training, but before that, summer break." I raised both of my arms in the air without changing my poker face. Kyo did the same. Kind of an inside joke of ours.

Explanation? None, really. I just deadpanned and raised my arms, sarcastically commemorating another of his fantastic schemes one day, and he burst out laughing, for no reason. Since then, we just found it funnier doing it that way.

We reached my locker. I opened it, and took out my things. "Be back in some fifteen minutes."

He replied with a thumbs up, and I took off.

...

...

There he goes... Gekkoukan's new hero.

Hahaha, right.

Oh, man. High school was the best.

I rolled my sleeves back up and ran a hand through my hair to keep it styled back.

Well, what to do, now...?

I guess I could go grab a bite, as much as eating alone was bit meh.

Going to the cafeteria, I crossed paths with Iori and that Arisato kid. Where was Akihiko-san? Changing? Eh... Not my concern.

I held out my hand, Iori high-fived back. "Thanks, Bruce."

"Anytime, Dana," he answered with a grin, to which I replied with double finger pistols and a snap of my fingers. Cheesy, I know. I looked briefly at Arisato and gave him a nod. He nodded back.

Cool kids.

I kept going my way, eventually reaching the cafeteria. I asked for some melon bread at the kiosk, which they quickly handed to me. I paid them and turned around, looking for a place to seat...

Oh, look, there were the lovebirds.

Time to go third wheelin'.

I walked towards their table, pulled a nearby chair and sat by them.

Did I interrupt something? Most likely.

Did I care? Pft.

"Sup, people?" I asked them.

"Get up." Keita said.

... "What?"

"Get the Hell back up, and slide that chair back where it was," he demanded.

... Sigh.

I got up and slid the chair back to its place.

"Excuse me, Shizuka, Keita, can I sit by your side," he obliged me to repeat it. I did, rolling my eyes. "Sure, asshole, have a seat," he replied.

And I did it all again, pulled the chair, sat by them, with my eyebrows lower than before. Expected, Keita was like that. I'm surprised that was the first time I actually interrupted a moment between the two. But hey. The more you know.

Shoulda cared if I was interrupting something.

"So, enjoyed the event?" I asked them, before taking a bite.

"Gotta admit, it may have been the coolest stuff you pulled out this year. Shizuka here doesn't think so," the girl laid her head on Keita's shoulder and nodded quietly. "But I enjoyed it a lot. I didn't think Takeshi could put up that much of a fight. Speaking of, where is the guy?"

"Takin' a shower, or something. He's fine, Edogawa treated him alright, somehow."

Speaking of Edogawa, the guy told me a story while Takeshi was out. Shizuka sure as Hell was gonna like it, it was weird how into that kinda stuff she was.

"I didn't know Sanada-san was so strong, though. I'm not sure I'd have set that up if I knew... now, I'm kinda glad I didn't, because that was cool, but... he really lit Takeshi out. Guy didn't get up for twenty minutes!"

"Holy... and you said he was fine...?" Shizuka asked, a bit dejected. Now I get why she didn't like it. Meh.

"Edogawa cooked him some potions, and magic shit... I don't claim to know. He is alright, okay," at least for now, I can say that much. "He's ready for summer break."

The girl simply shook her head and laid on Keita's shoulder again.

The guy looked at her, then at me. "Hey, check this out: she said Takeshi was hot. Can you believe it?"

"Pft. Really?" I asked.

"Keita, I was kidding!" She said, sitting up straight.

"You shoulda seen how she drooled over the guy. She was in heaven with him and Sanada on the ring," he continued.

"Shut up, Keitaaa," she punched him lightly on the shoulder. He just chuckled a bit.

"For reals, though, you've proven your poor taste for guys with Keita over here, but Takeshi? Really?" I said, glancing at Keita and waiting for him to notice what I said.

He was still laughing when I said that, but stopped after some two seconds. When he looked at me with an angry face, I was holding back a laugh with a grin. "You think you're funny, you cheeky bastard?"

"Hahahahah," I was already expecting his little outburst and leaned back on my chair to avoid his slap as he tried to reach my face. "Hahah- Oh shit!"

And I almost tipped my chair on the process. My glasses fell and I desperately gripped at the table in front of me so I didn't fall back.

I regained my balance, apparently white as a sheet, because the two cracked up and laughed at me.

That wasn't funny. I almost died.

Srnk...

I couldn't hold back the chuckle as I reached down to reach my glasses.

Glad to know that the girl cheered up a bit.

But still, Keita joking with his girlfriend about her thinking that some other guy was hot... does he feel no jealousy, or something? I'd never do that.

Bravery? Foolishness? Or just brass balls?

Maybe it was really just brass balls.

Oh, look! The glasses survived the fall without a scratch! I wouldn't have to buy this year's fourth pair.

Anyway... "Hey, Shizuka, guess what: Edogawa told me a cool story. Wanna hear it?"

...

...

Whew... so fresh, so clean.

As clean as a shower at school could make me.

After putting my things back in my pack, I ruffled my hair before pulling my cellphone. 'Where you be?' I sent Kyo a message.

'Cafeteria, w/ the couple' he quickly replied.

'Comin' shortly' I pressed the send button and pocketed the phone away, but not before connecting my earbuds to it.

Electronic beats filled my ears during my stroll. Since I was kinda full, I didn't ask for anything at the kiosk, just looked around for the guys. It wasn't that hard to find them, really. Kyo and Keita stuck out like a hunting frog's tongue.

... Sorry. Not doing puns or analogies again. Kyo's thing, not mine.

I approached them. "Sup, guys." I pulled a chair from a nearby empty table and and sat next to Kyo in front of the couple.

"Sup." The two guys replied. Shazuka just waved.

"Wait," Kyo said. "You aren't gonna force him to stand up and do the ritual?"

"Huh? Nah. Takeshi isn't an asshole like you, he doesn't need that."

"Oh, up yours, man."

"You're welcome," Keita replied with a bad poker face. He couldn't keep his grin in check.

"Anyway, continue, Kyo," Shizuka almost pleaded.

"Oh, yeah, I was just telling Shizuka about this legend Edogawa told me while you were out."

"Really? I can already tell it's not good, if you two are that excited..."

"Relax, dude. This one's new.

Have you ever heard of the Persona game?"

* * *

 **Done. Raidou the 16th, approve this message *thumbs up*, later.**


	4. Attitude

**Sup. Back with this fic. Usual disclaimers. On with it**

* * *

 **.**... My eyes widened.

... Oh... my... God...

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Keita said with a deadpan.

Oh, come on... I thought it was cool. "I specially liked the part where your wish comes true." I said, supporting my chin on my hands with an interested smile on my face. "The process seems simple, too..."

It'd been a while since we tried anything like that, I was getting bored.

From the look on Takeshi's face, I could tell he was not really on board... "Oh my God... don't tell me you wanna do this, Shizuka..."

What was he talking about? Of course I did! I vocalized the thought, while getting a loose strand of hair away from my eyes.

Our dark haired boxer friend leaned back on his chair and ran a hand through his short hair, while Keita face palmed. Kyo just looked back and forth between the two guys with a '... what?' face. I reached out and stole the glasses which were hanging from the latter's collar. He didn't mind it, and I put them on my forehead.

"I mean, guys, really. How many times have we done stuff like that, and how many times did anything go wrong?" I told them, still fixing the glasses. Maybe I looked kinda cool with them. I shot Kyo a 'how do I look' glance, and he gave me both thumbs up, the many rings on his fingers clicking as he moved his hands.

It was true... we used to do stuff like that. Granted, they usually ended up being my guinea pigs for the superstitions, Keita being secretly freaked out by some of the things in the myths, but it all ended up pretty fun. "Come on... it'll be fun!"

Keita finally removed his hand from his face and shook his head. "Shizuka, please... Do we really have to do this...?"

"Did I really have to go watch Takeshi get his face punched in?" I said.

"Hey!" The aforementioned protested. Hush! I'm not dealing with you, yet.

"I mean, please? Pretty please...?" I asked Keita while he looked away. I tried giving him the cutest look I could.

He eventually looked back at me, and his scowl ceased, giving way to a defeated sigh. "Alright..."

"Yaaaay!" I cheered, holding out my hand for Kyo. We high fived. "Now, for the last one..."

Takeshi was the one to turn away with his arms crossed. "Nope. I already went along with someone's plan today, and that got, quote, 'my face punched in'." He finger quoted, looking straight at me before going back to his previous position.

"Takeshiiii, we just need one more..." I pouted.

"Find someone else." He said, now closing his eyes in assurance.

"Dude, please." Kyo finally opened his mouth. He'd been a bit too quiet since he told the story. "Give the girl what she wants. Everyone's on board, yo..." He said, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't make me use democracy, man..."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Oh, no, not the democracy...! Pft."

... "I'll treat you some melon bread for the vacation's first week." Kyo said.

"Goddammit!" The boxer threw his arms up, defeated.

Kyo and I raised our arms with a poker face. Takeshi and Keita looked between themselves, before the former put a finger to his partner's face. "That's a freaking deal, though! Or else..."

Kyo's poker face persisted, but only his right hand remained in the air. "'Swear on my honor, dude."

Whoot!

"Okay, you got your people." Keita said, to which I answered by kissing him on the cheek. "Where are we gonna do this, though?"

Kyo stroked his chin. "... I got the key to the gym. I'm gonna head there, since I signed up to help out organizing stuff there..." He then turned towards his friend. "Yours, Sanada's and his friends' names are on the list, as well, so..."

"Dude!" Takeshi almost flipped.

"Two weeks of melon bread, yo."

"Fuck!" The boxer crossed his arms, again.

Kyo raised his right hand again. "I swear on my-"

"Shut up!" Takeshi cut him off. "Get your wallet ready, you're gonna spend money like there's no tomorrow during vacation!"

"Alright. Relax, it'll be a good time." He replied with a smirk. "Anyway, yeah, I think we could use the gym after everything's done- no, wait!" He facepalmed. "This has to be done near midnight..."

"Ah, dang it..." I said, frustrated, as the two dorks fist pumped. "Why didn't you say so before...?"

"Sorry, I forgot... I can try to talk to Edogawa, though. Maybe we could be here on an assignment, or something... Pretty sure he'd be glad to help." Kyo said.

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sometimes I wondered why I was with Keita and not with you!

...

... I didn't. I really didn't...

"Alright, so you'll talk to him, right? You're the one who heard the legend from him, after all." I asked.

"Sure can do." He replied.

"Awesome! Too bad we can't do this now, though... I was dying to be like..." I lowered Kyo's glasses to my eyes and made a game face. "Time to get the show on the road... or something."

Kyo sneered at my pose, as Keita stole the glasses from my face and shook his head at me. "Hey!" I protested. He put the glasses away and briefly pecked me on the lips.

"You don't need to look cool." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder before giving me a gentle squeeze. I nodded and laid my head back on his shoulder, as the two friends in front of us rolled their eyes simultaneously in opposite directions. I chuckled at that.

... Wait.

"... You two are gonna stay here much longer...? Don't you have stuff to do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kyo looked at me with a straight face for a brief moment, before widening his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Takeshi, we gotta go." He elbowed his friend.

"Oh. Right. We gotta go to the gym, huh..."

"Not quite. You go to the gym, and I go talk to Edogawa. Don't worry, I won't take long. Gimme five minutes and I'll be there suffering with y'all. Deal?" He held out a fist.

"Deal." Takeshi fist bumped his friend.

"Alright. Keita, my glasses, please." Kyo asked as the two got up.

"Just because you asked nicely." My boy handed the guy his glasses.

Perish the thought of him finding out that I secretly called him 'my boy' in my head...

"What's with the politeness, all of sudden...?" Takeshi asked.

"You didn't see what redhead here made me do before you got here... anyway, let's get going. Later, y'all." Kyo waved before turning around.

"Hm. Later." Takeshi bowed shortly before the two took off.

I felt Keita caress my shoulder and looked up at him, to see him smiling at me.

Wrapping my arms around him, I gave a quiet sigh and watched the two walk away.

...

...

I sighed. Five minutes my ass, Kyo was surely taking his sweet time talking to Edogawa.

And there I was, busting my ass in the gymnasium helping the guys out. Everyone was there, including Sanada-san, Iori and the blue haired kid, along with Kazushi-kun from the Kendo club.

Wait, Kendo club...?

Oh, now I remembered the blue kid's name. He was Minato Arisato. They said the kid was kicking ass in practice.

Huh... Not really that important, but at least I knew his name.

But aside from that, I kinda felt like an outsider there. Sanada-san addressed me a few times, but in all, the conversations usually stayed between the other four.

Oh, the lazy ass finally showed up.

"Eyo, how you holding up?" Kyo asked me after entering the gym.

"You're late!" I immediately threw the closest thing to me, which was a balled up towel at him, which he caught using both hands. "Get to work, boy!"

I heard Iori give out a laugh. "Ooooooh! Bossed! You gonna let that one slide, Kisaragi-san?"

"Oh, Hell no." Kyo answered. Didn't know Iori used his last name. Everyone just called him Kyo. Not even the -san was used most of the time because, honestly, it was hard to see Kyo with a lot of respect.

Nah, I jest. "Hey, Iori, you know what you do when life gives you lemons?" He said, rolling up the towel.

... Oh, crap. "Oh, nononono!" I said, waving both of my hands in front of me.

You know, it was a dumb move to throw a towel at him.

He ran at me and I sped the other way.

"Hey, we're still on duty! You're just gonna knock more stuff all over the place!" Sanada-san reprimanded us.

... Ah, dammit. Now I felt like a kid. I scratched the back of my head as me and Kyo came back. "Sorry..."

I would go back to what I was doing, if Kyo didn't whip my back with the towel, the backstabber. I thought he wasn't gonna do it, but he did. With a laugh, nonetheless!

Hmmm... let me tell you how it hurt.

Remember Keita? The big dude with the red hair and the bandanna?

Kyo once fended him off using a towel.

He still got mauled the next day, though.

That was the only way he could do something close to fighting. And damn, was he good at it.

And I shot a towel at him.

I'd facepalm, if my hands weren't busy rubbing my back.

"Uuuuuh..." Was the general consensus between those watching. Except for Iori, who said, "Crap, that looked like it stung..."

I hopped a few times with my eyes closed shut. Damn, that freaking hurt...!

Arisato-kun came up to me and patted my shoulder and shook his head, before going back to what he was doing. Everyone dispersed and went back to their duties.

...

Done! Finally! Crap, that was a hassle.

All Kyo's fault!

But at least that was over.

I yawned loudly. Ow, my back...

What a bright freaking idea...That was surely gonna leave a mark.

But anyway, chores were finally over. The gym was nice and tidy.

After Sanada-san and the others finished, Kyo invited Iori, Sanada-san, and the other two by extension to go grab a bite to eat, but all of them minus Kazushi said they needed to pack things up for a trip, so they'd pass. Kazushi had to go see the doctor later, so the plans were busted.

Tough luck. It'd be nice.

In the end, me and Kyo were left to go get some beef bowls. His treat, of course.

...

...

Damn, it felt good to be alive...

I had to say that out loud, cause that was the feeling that beef bowl gave me.

Not sure my wallet felt the same, though. But I kinda deserved it for putting Takeshi through all that, so joke was on me, for once.

The both of us were wolfing down wildly on the contents of our gates to meat heaven, when I noticed my wing man look attentively to the side.

"Hey, Kyo." He called my attention, even though I was already looking at him. "Look there: It's Chihiro, that girl from student council, eating all alone."

I looked at the location he was almost pointing towards (far more discreetly than him, might I add), and indeed, the second year was there.

Ah, goddammit, we were going at it again...

"That might be your chance, man... just saying." Takeshi continued.

I gave him a misaligned smile. "Dude, you know how it works. I'm not just gonna go there and... you know..."

"Come on, dude, you could score big time! Look at how cute and shy she is... you two were almost made for each other, and you're letting that one chance pass you by?"

"W-why don't you go there, instead?! You're single, too, you're the one who should be carpe'ing that diem! Besides, based on the stuff I do every now and then, you really think anyone in the student council would want anything to do with me?" I almost hissed at him. I also could hear my rings clinking together, as my hands trembled.

Takeshi then gave out a laugh and patted me in the back. "Relax, man, I'm just playing you. I know how you work. Consider this a part of my revenge, though." He finished with a smile, despite what he said.

I clicked my tongue. "Tch... you probably think you're funny, don't you?"

"The biggest comedian in the universe, thank you." Takeshi nodded smugly.

Despite my display of annoyance, I couldn't help but crack a grin.

The guy was the only one who saw and understood that side of me. Anyone else would just call me a two faced phony... or something like that.

Knowing that I could get close to someone without worrying about wearing a clown mask all the time was really, really cool.

I guess I owed the guy more than just two weeks of melon bread. But don't let him hear that, or else he's really gonna collect that debt.

After finishing my bowl, I leaned back on my chair and ran a hand through my short black hair to keep it slicked back.

Damn, I was full.

It seemed Takeshi finished his, too.

"So, we good to go?" I asked him.

"Yep. Wanna go hit the arcade so I can kick your ass until it's time to go?"

"Pft. Yeah, right. Keep dreaming!"

It was also nice to have someone whose ass you could beat left and right at any fighting game available.

When we got up to leave, I felt the weirdest chill down my spine. My tongue even curled inside my mouth.

Hm...

Eh. Was probably a bit of anxiety. Nothing to it.

The bowls were paid beforehand, so I just followed Takeshi out of Hagakure.

* * *

 **Done. This one was pretty slice of life... contrary to my usual stuff. But hey, all that negativity needs to balanced out somehow, right? Well, I'm Raidou the 16th, and I approve this message. Kinda. Not sure. See ya.**


End file.
